With the increasing use of internet and mail order shopping and the reduction of people who are at home during the working day, the problem of not being able to deliver a parcel or letter first time is increasing. This has a negative impact on the environment, as re-arranging delivery requires more transport of parcels. Also increasing is the number of people buying items directly from other individuals or traders in other countries, where proof of delivery can be very important.
Where a recipient of a delivery is present when a delivery is made, the recipient can check the goods delivered and provide a signature to confirm receipt of the correct goods in a satisfactory condition.
Containers are available which allow a recipient to accept a delivery without being present. GB 2394509 discloses a secure delivery box that has a keypad that requires a security code to be entered before it can be opened. The box can provide proof of delivery in the form of a printed slip or a signal sent from the box. EP1138232 discloses a similar arrangement in which a lockable box displays a delivery code when the box is opened. GB 2358428 discloses a key for opening a secure container that can only be used once to deliver an item. GB 2365606 discloses a storage system that transmits a code to a carrier for gaining access to a delivery box. The code is variable and is generated for each delivery. The carrier uses the code to open the delivery box. GB 2375137 discloses a delivery box having a printer. When a delivery is made and the box closed, the printer generates a code that is used as a proof of delivery notice. GB 1234948 discloses a delivery box that has a window allowing a recipient to view the contents of the box.
A problem with these known devices is that, even though they provide a code or slip that purports to prove delivery, this can be abused by an unscrupulous delivery person. Such a person could deliver incomplete goods, damaged goods, the wrong goods, or no goods at all. The delivery box will still generate a code that shows a delivery was made, and if the recipient does not receive the correct delivery then they would need to show that the delivery company was at fault. Even where there has been a genuine error in the delivery, the recipient must go through time consuming negotiations with the delivery company to ensure that they have received the correct goods. Furthermore, the known devices are susceptible to abuse by an unscrupulous recipient. An unscrupulous recipient could claim that delivery had not been made when, in fact, it had, or report the item as damaged. These solutions trust both the carrier and the recipient, and in some case require additional infrastructure to implement.
There is a need for a secure device that can provide proof of delivery without the recipient of the delivery being present, yet leave the recipient with the advantages of signing for the delivery in person, for example ensuring the package has been delivered and is not damaged before accepting the delivery. Furthermore, the design of the device must be such that the cost to the recipient of installing the device outweighs the inconvenience and cost of having the parcel or letter re-delivered or collecting it from the carrier. Ideally, the device would not require any additional infrastructure on the part of the carrier, as this would increase the cost of delivery. For privacy and security, the solution should provide privacy for the recipient by obscuring the contents of a delivery container, but allow the recipient to view the contents before accepting delivery.